thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 10)
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 11) Zira sat on an Elephant's pillar-like leg bone. The time was coming... Soon they would catch the Pridelanders off guard, and end Simba, Kiara, Kovu, all of them! But the thought of being the one to kill Kovu made her shiver. After all he had done to her, he was still her son. Zira hoped his death would be someone else's doing... She could exile that lioness later. "Lions of the Graveyard!" she called out, "The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly! At sunset, when the Pridelanders are tired and unsespecting, we will attack! Not that they'd ever expect me..." "Wha' was thot lost thing, Queenie?" asked Kijinga. "Nothing!" Zira snapped, "Neo!" "Yeah?" the adolescent replied, with a yawn. "What have I taught you?" Neo sat up. "I am to foite the lions of the Proide-londs, and sah-voive at all costs. I will than train to be the next king of the Proide-londs, becoming a skilled foitah, and a strong leadah, and then take the place of Zira, when the sun sets on her toime in the Coicle of Loife." "Very good! Though it might have been better with basic speaking skills..." She muttered the last part under her breath. Meanwhile, Zazu soared over the Pridelands. He had been ordered by Kovu to survey the Pridelands and the Outlands, and report back. So far, he had not seen anything out of the ordinary, and, just in case, he flew over the Elephant Graveyard. Something caught his eye. A number of lionesses were standing around another lioness, clearly listening her. Zazu flew a bit lower, and, as he had thought, it was Zira. "Oh dear," he murmered. As Zazu was flying back home, Kiara and Kovu were preparing the lionesses for the all-out-war that they new was coming. "Wait," said Vitani, "I see how Zira could be alive, but she won't be a threat. She's alone this time." "Maybe," said Kiara, "but Nuka wouldn't have told Kizazi about her if she ''wasn't ''a threat." "Are we sure we can trust this?" asked a lioness, "It might've just been a dream." "It wasn't just a dream," said Dotty, "That's just how Nuka used to talk." "No it isn't," scoffed Vitani. "Yes it is," said Dotty, harshly, "Just the way he talked to lions he ''cared ''about." "We'll know the truth when Zazu gets back," said Kovu. No sooner had he said this, than Zazu swooped down and landed on Kiara's shoulder. "Madam," he said, "I was flying over the Elephant Graveyard, and I saw... Well, I saw a pride of the ''ugliest ''lionesses I had ever seen. And they were lead by Zira." Although expecting it, al least on some level, the lionesses gasped. "Were they planning to attack?" asked Kiara. "I'm not sure," Zazu replied, "I wasn't going to get close enough to hear!" "Well, we can probably assume it'll be soon, judging by what Nuka said," said Kovu, "We need to be on our guard." "You should inform the hyenas," said Kiara, to Kovu, "According to Kizazi, we'll need them in the fight." "I'll go." And Kovu headed off, to the hyena den. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by Ladybernard Category:Chapters